Just Love U
by Kim Army
Summary: Seok Jin akan tetap mencintai Nam Joon apapun yang terjadi, sesakit apapun hatinya, dia tidak peduli karena Seok Jin hanya mencintai Nam Joon/NamJin Couple/GS/1S/


Just Love U

.

.

.

Main Cast : Kim Seok Jin, Kim Nam Joon

Genre : Romance, Sad

Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, apapun yang terjadi,

sesakit apapun yang kurasakan. Semua tidak akan merubah perasaan cinta ini.

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Wanita itu kembali menghela napas panjang, merasa lelah akan keadaan yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Mata bulatnya menatap jam yang bertengger manis didinding warna putih itu, sudah hampir tengah malam. Kini wanita itu berdiri dari sofa ruang tengah yang sudah ia duduki kurang lebih dua jam, mematikan televisi yang memang tidak menjadi fokusnya. Kaki jenjang nya melangkah, berjalan ke dapur yang ada tepat disamping ruang tengah, dapur tanpa sekat yang terisi peralatan dapur yang lengkap. Wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang itu membuka lemari es, mengambil satu botol air mineral, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dan langsung meneguk habis air mineral itu. Berharap sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan. Rasa sakit yang sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang harus ia hadapi setelah menikah dengan suaminya.

Wanita itu segera beranjak menuju ruang tamu saat mendengar deru mesin mobil memasuki kawasan rumah megah keluarga Kim –keluarga suaminya-. Wanita itu kini sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu dengan kedua tangan yang saling terkait. Ada perasaan yang membuncah mengetahui suaminya sudah pulang. Meskipun dengan keadaan rumah tangga yang jauh dari kata bahagia, wanita itu selalu merindukan suaminya. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria tampan dengan tubuh tegap lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam yang membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna, wanita itu otomatis tersenyum. Menampilkan senyum bahagia sekaligus lega.

"Nam Joon-ah, kau pulang larut sekali.." ujar wanita itu lembut, seperti biasa.

Pria tampan itu, Kim Nam Joon, hanya menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Nam Joon hanya terdiam, merutuki kegigihan istrinya yang tetap menunggunya pulang, seperti biasa.

"Ada rapat yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan." Jawab pria itu tegas.

"Ah, benarkah? Kau pasti lelah kan? Aku sudah siapkan makanan untukmu. Kau mau mandi dulu atau langsung makan?"

"Sudahlah, Jin."

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur."

Binar bahagia dari mata Seok Jin sedikit meredup. Meskipun sudah berulang kali mengalami hal ini, tetap saja menyakitkan. Dan Nam Joon, tidak menunggu sang istri mengucapkan apapun, pria itu langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Kamarnya? Iya, pria itu tidak ingin menggunakan kamar bersama. Seok Jin memiliki kamar sendiri, begitu juga dengan sang suami. Seok Jin menatap nanar lantai yang terasa dingin meskipun dia menggunakan sandal rumah, senyum miris menghiasi wajah cantiknya, cairan bening kini memburamkan penglihatan wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Seok Jin-ah. Tidak apa-apa. Nam Joon hanya belum bisa menerima ini." Ucapnya lelah kemudian mulai beranjak menuju kamarnya. Berniat untuk tidur, meskipun Seok Jin meyakini dia tidak akan bisa tidur. Meninggalkan makanan kesukaan suami yang telah dingin di meja makan begitu saja, besok saja dia buang, pikirnya.

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Kim Nam Joon menatap pantulan dirinya pada sebuah cermin berbentuk oval dengan tinggi hampir sama dengannya. Pria itu tampak sempurna seperti biasa, dengan celana jeans hitam, t-shirt putih yang tertutupi jas biru. Membuat direktur utama itu terlihat lebih muda. Nam Joon meraih ponselnya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Nam Joon sudah menduga sang istri yang tetap sibuk di dapur setiap paginya. Dan benar saja, Nam Joon bisa melihat Seok Jin yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Wanita itu tampak manis dengan memakai dress cream lengan panjang, tak lupa apron merah muda yang menambah kesan manis. Nam Joon tanpa sadar tersenyum, mengingat kenangan lama saat keduanya bukan suami istri, kenangan sebelum keduanya terlibat dengan perjodohan ini, kenangan antara Kim Nam Joon dengan sahabat tersayang nya, Kim Seok Jin.

"Nam Joon.." senyum itu langsung pudar saat mendengar Seok Jin memanggil namanya. Seok Jin menatap heran Nam Joon yang hanya berdiri didekat meja makan.

"Ku kira kau tidak ke kantor hari ini." Ujar wanita itu.

"Memang tidak."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengantar-"

"Tidak bisa!"

Seok Jin sedikit tertegun mendengar bantahan langsung dari Nam Joon bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak bisa? Kenapa?"

"Ada clien yang harus kutemui."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali kalau begitu.." Seok Jin menghela napas. Merasa lelah sekali dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku pergi."

Seok Jin menatap kosong punggung Nam Joon, sahabatnya, suaminya. Dan detik setelah Nam Joon tidak terlihat dari pandangannya, setitik air meluncur indah dari sudut matanya. Seok Jin tahu, sangat tahu kalau Nam Joon bukan bertemu dengan clien seperti yang pria itu katakan. Seok Jin tahu bahwa Nam Joon akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya atau kekasihnya jika mereka masih menjalin hubungan. Kakinya entah kenapa terasa lemas sehingga wanita itu harus memegang kursi sebagai sandaran.

Dulu, hubungannya dengan Nam Joon tidak seperti ini. Dia dan Nam Joon adalah sahabat sejak kecil, meski Seok Jin lebih tua satu tahun tapi Nam Joon sangat dekat dengan wanita itu. Mereka dekat sekali, saking dekatnya bahkan Seok Jin sering mendengar dari orang lain kalau dimana ada Seok Jin disitu pula ada Nam Joon, begitu juga sebaliknya. Banyak kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama. Mereka juga selalu memutuskan untuk sekolah di sekolah yang sama, tepatnya Nam Joon yang selalu ingin belajar di sekolah yang sama dengan Seok Jin. _Nam Joon tidak bisa jika tidak ada Seok Jin_. Begitu dulu Nam Joon berkata. Tapi semua hubungan manis itu renggang saat orang tua Nam Joon dengan seenaknya memutuskan untuk menikahkan mereka. Seok Jin sendiri senang bukan main, karena dia memang menyukai Nam Joon lebih dari sahabat. Tapi tidak bagi Nam Joon, perjodohan ini membuatnya harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang ia cintai. Nam Joon menolak habis-habisan, didepannya. Membuatnya merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan puncaknya, saat Seok Jin menerima perjodohan ini, Nam Joon menjauh darinya. Pria itu ingin Seok Jin juga menolak perjodohan ini, mendukungnya karena Seok Jin adalah sahabatnya. Seok Jin masih ingat wajah kecewa Nam Joon karena keputusannya.

"Maaf Nam Joon-ah, hiks, maafkan aku,,, aku, hiks, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu.. maafkan aku.."

Wanita itu terjatuh duduk dilantai dingin itu. Menangisi keputusannya, menangisi nasib percintaannya yang terasa rumit. Tanpa wanita itu sadari, sang suami belum pergi dari rumah megahnya. Nam Joon terdiam dibalik dinding ruang tamu. Ada perasaan menyakitkan yang pria itu rasakan mendengar tangisan Seok Jin. Ia juga tidak ingin seperti ini, berbuat jahat kepada sahabat tersayangnya. Dulu, Nam Joon tidak akan pernah membuat Seok Jin menangis. Dulu, Nam Joon akan menjadi orang pertama yang melindungi Seok Jin dari orang-orang jahat. Tapi sekarang, dia sendiri yang sudah menyakiti perasaan Seok Jin. Dia sendiri yang sudah membuat Seok Jin menangis. Nam Joon menggeram frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Seok Jin tersenyum manis melihat anak-anak di panti asuhan miliknya tengah bermain bersama di halaman belakang panti asuhan ini. Saling bercanda satu sama lain, bermain kejar-kejaran, tertawa lepas. Seok Jin dengan mata bengkak dan wajah pucat karena tidak tidur semalaman itu menghela napas. Dia memang berniat mengunjungi panti asuhan ini, dan berniat mengajak Nam Joon. Karena dulu, ya dulu, saat mereka masih berstatus sahabat, Nam Joon sering sekali dia ajak kemari. Nam Joon juga sangat suka menghabiskan waktu disini, bermain bersama anak-anak disini. Bahkan tempat ini menjadi tempat favorite suaminya untuk menulis lirik lagu.

"Noonaaaaa~~~" suara bersemangat itu membuat Seok Jin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Dilihatnya dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dasar mereka, berjalan cepat hampir berlari menghampiri Seok Jin. Seok Jin tersenyum lebar melihat tiga serangkai itu. Tiga anak itu memang terkenal disebut sebagai tiga serangkai, karena kedekatan mereka bertiga.

"Jin eonnie!" suara ini berasal dari satu-satunya perempuan dari tiga serangkai itu, Kim Tae Hyung. Anak menggemaskan dengan senyum khasnya. Anak ini periang sekali.

"Taetae…" Seok Jin membalas pelukan Tae Hyung erat. Membuat kedua anak lain cemberut dengan bibir bawah yang maju, menggemaskan sekali.

"Ish, kenapa Taetae saja yang dipeluk. Kookie juga ingin."

"Chim Chim juga!"

Seok Jin tertawa melihat dua anak laki-laki yang menggemaskan dihadapannya ini merajuk. Kookie –Jeon Jung Kook- yang sering Seok Jin panggil bunny kookie karena gigi kelincinya, dan Park Ji Min yang sering ia panggil Chim Chim.

"Aigoo~~ sini, sini, noona peluk…"

Dan akhirnya Seok Jin memeluk ketiga anak menggemaskan itu. Perasaan wanita itu sedikit terobati dengan kehadiran tiga anak ini. Tiga anak ini memang yang paling sering bermanja-manja padanya saat ia datang. Pada Nam Joon juga sebenarnya. Karena setiap kali dia berkunjung kesini, mereka pasti akan menanyakan Nam Joon.

"Noona, Nam Joon hyung tidak ikut lagi ya?" benarkan? Kali ini Jung Kook yang bertanya. Bocah yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Ji Min dan Tae Hyung itu merengut, kecewa.

"Nam Joon hyung sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk sekali?" tanya Tae Hyung.

"Ya, sangat sibuk."

"Chim Chim rindu Nam Joon hyung…" gumam Ji Min yang membuat Seok Jin merasa bersalah.

"Padahal Kookie ingin menunjukkan ini pada Nam Joon hyung.."

"Apa?" tanya Seok Jin penasaran saat melihat Jung Kook membuka tas Iron Man miliknya.

"Kookie dapat 100 di ulangan matematikanya eonnie! Hebatkan?!" puji Tae Hyung penuh semangat.

"Ini! Noona lihat kan? 100!" seru Jung Kook dengan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Aigoo… uri Kookie hebat sekali ya? Noona sangat bangga…"

"Hehehe… berikan pada Nam Joon hyung ya noona? Soalnya Kookie pernah janji pada Nam Joon hyung, kalau mendapatkan nilai seratus, Kookie harus lapor pada Nam Joon hyung.."

Seok Jin langsung mengiyakan permintaan Jung Kook. Didalam hatinya paling dalam, Seok Jin berharap Nam Joon bisa kembali menjadi Nam Joon yang dulu. Bukan hanya dirinya yang merindukan sosok Kim Nam Joon, tapi anak-anak menggemaskan ini juga.

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda, di sebuah café, terlihat Nam Joon tengah bersama seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu, Jennifer Han. Wanita keturunan Korea-Kanada, wanita yang masih menjadi kekasih Kim Nam Joon. Keduanya memang masih sering bertemu meskipun status Nam Joon kini sebagai suami orang lain. Hubungan keduanya memang sempat berada diujung tanduk. Tapi Nam Joon yang tidak ingin kehilangan Jennifer, meyakinkan dengan segala cara agar wanita itu tetap menjadi kekasihnya.

Jennifer kembali menyesap charamel macchiato miliknya dan menghela napas jengah melihat Nam Joon yang hanya menatap Americano miliknya dengan tatapan kosong. Wanita cantik itu tahu pikiran Nam Joon tidak sedang disini, Jennifer juga yakin jika Nam Joon tidak akan sadar kalau wanita itu meninggalkannya. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Jennifer tertawa geli. Dan tawa itu lah yang menyadarkan Nam Joon dari lamunannya.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Nam Joon heran.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Nam. Ada apa denganmu? Kau disini, tapi pikiranmu tidak disini."

"Ah, sorry… jadi, apa yang-"

"Aku akan kembali ke Kanada, besok."

"Ne? Kembali ke Kanada? Maksudmu-"

"Kau benar. Aku kembali ke Kanada." Jennifer menekankan kata kembali, membuat Nam Joon semakin heran.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal disini lagi. Aku akan menetap di Kanada bersama keluargaku. Dan, aku pikir hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan, Nam."

"Tapi, Jen, kita-"

"Dengar Nam Joon." Potong Jennifer "Hubungan kita sudah salah. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Kau sudah menjadi suami orang, aku tidak mau dicap sebagai simpanan. Dan, aku pikir perasaan kita sudah berbeda sekarang. Kau pasti merasakannya kan?"

Nam Joon terdiam, tapi secara tidak langsung mengiyakan didalam hatinya. Memang, perasaannya pada Jennifer terasa berbeda dengan dulu. Seperti, perasaan cintanya sudah terkikis habis.

"Oleh karena itu, kita akhiri hubungan ini. Aku juga tidak ingin melukai perasaan Seok Jin lebih dalam. Nam Joon-ah, kau harus tahu, Seok Jin sangat mencintaimu. Dia rela menekan perasaan sakitnya saat kau bersikap berbeda karena pejodohan ini. Dia juga menekan perasaan sakitnya saat kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktumu denganku."

"Apa?"

"Dia tahu Nam. Dia tahu kita masih berhubungan, masih menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Dia tahu, dan apa yang dia katakan padaku?"

Nam Joon menggeleng

"Dia hanya bilang, bahagiakan Nam Joon." Jennifer menghela napas panjang "Dan kau juga harus sadar, perasaanmu padanya sudah berubah, bukan lagi perasaan seorang sahabat, tapi lebih dari itu. Kau harus menyadari perasaanmu sebelum Seok Jin yang akhirnya menyerah dan pergi."

Dan Nam Joon tertegun saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jennifer. Apa yang terjadi jika Seok Jin pergi meninggalkannya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Nam Joon tanpa Seok Jin?

Jennifer tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Nam Joon.

"Pergilah. Temui Seok Jin dan perbaiki semuanya."

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Nam Joon bergegas meninggalkan café itu.

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Nam Joon menekan pedal rem sekaligus saat mobilnya dan berhenti tepat didepan rumah megahnya. Dengan tergesa, pria itu keluar dari mobil dan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya, bahkan Nam Joon tidak menutup pintu mobil dan pintu rumah. Pria itu dengan panik berlari di rumah megahnya, mencari sosok sahabatnya. Keringat sudah menghiasi wajah tampan Nam Joon. Wajahnya mengerut panik, bagaimana jika Seok Jin benar-benar pergi? Apakah Seok Jin tidak bisa menunggu Nam Joon lebih lama lagi?

"Jin! Seok Jin-ah!" Nam Joon berteriak tidak peduli tatapan heran pelayan rumahnya yang kaget melihat sang majikan begitu kacau. Nam Joon menghampiri kamar Seok Jin yang tepat berada disamping kamarnya. Matanya tidak melihat Seok Jin didalam kamar itu. Matanya malah melihat poto menggantung diatas kasur kamar ini. Ada dua poto, satu poto pernikahannya dan yang kedua, poto dia dengan Seok Jin yang sedang berlibur di Jepang dulu saat mereka masih kuliah. Melihat kedua poto itu, membuat Nam Joon kembali merasa bersalah.

Kaki nya kembali berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, Nam Joon tidak peduli jika bisa saja dia terjatuh saat menuruni tangga dengan serampangan seperti ini. Dan kakinya seketika berhenti saat melihat wanita yang dicarinya berjalan dari ruang tamu. Perasaan lega langsung menguasai hati dan pikiran Nam Joon. Tanpa banyak bicara, Nam Joon melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menghampiri Seok Jin, langsung memeluk wanita itu erat.

Sedangkan Seok Jin hanya bisa tertegun, heran sekali. Ada apa? Kenapa Nam Joon tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Jin-ah, maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. maaf.." berulang kali dengan napas terengah, Nam Joon mengucapkan maaf. Seolah permintaan maaf sekali tidak akan bisa menghapus perlakuan kejamnya pada Seok Jin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Seok Jin sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, tapi pelukan Nam Joon semakin erat. Nam Joon memang tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Seok Jin-ah.. maafkan aku.."

Seok Jin bisa merasakan pundak kirinya basah. Nam Joon menangis? Tanpa sadar, Seok Jin membalas pelukan pria itu dan mengusap punggung pria tegap itu berulang kali. Seok Jin menunggu, menunggu dengan sabar sampai dirasa Nam Joon sudah kembali tenang. Cukup lama Nam Joon memeluk Seok Jin begitu erat. Dan ketika Nam Joon melepas pelukannya, Seok Jin terkejut dengan wajah kacau Nam Joon. Wanita itu langsung menghapus air mata Nam Joon.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu, Joon-ah? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Nam Joon mengangguk dengan kedua tangan Seok Jin yang masih berada di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seok Jin, sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku.. berpisah dengan Jenny.."

"Ne?" tangan Seok Jin langsung terlepas dari wajah Nam Joon. Matanya menyiratkan perasaan lelah. Jadi, Nam Joon berantakan seperti ini, memeluknya begitu erat karena berpisah dengan Jennifer.

"Nam Joon-"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Bukan karena aku berpisah dengan Jenny aku seperti ini, percayalah."

Mata Seok Jin melebar, Nam Joon bisa membaca apa yang dia pikirkan. Nam Joon terkekeh pelan melihat raut terkejut Seok Jin. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat lagi ekspresi seperti ini?

"Aku memang satu-satunya pria yang bisa membaca pikiranmu dengan mudah kan?"

Seok Jin semakin tidak mengerti. Dia seperti kembali melihat Nam Joon yang dulu. Nam Joon sahabat yang dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku, Jin-ie. Aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu. Menjauhimu, membencimu, membuatmu terluka, membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku.."

Seok Jin terdiam. Selain dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, Seok Jin juga tahu Nam Joon masih ingin bicara lebih banyak.

"Aku sadar, bahwa perasaanku pada Jennifer tidak lagi sama. Tidak ada lagi rasa cinta antara aku dan dia. Kami bertemu, tapi sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Perasaan itu malah berganti oleh perasaan lain, dan bukan pada Jennifer, tapi padamu."

"Ada perasaan aneh setiap kali aku melihatmu. Aku sakit melihatmu menangis semalaman, dan bangun dengan wajah pucat. Aku merindukanmu saat aku tidak dirumah, aku memikirkanmu saat aku bersama Jennifer. Aku hanya bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Sampai akhirnya, Jennifer menyadarkanku, bahwa, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Seok Jin-ah.. Maafkan aku. Selama ini ak-"

"Aku mengerti. Sudah. Aku sangat mengerti apa maksudmu."

Seok Jin memeluk Nam Joon dan hatinya begitu senang saat Nam Joon membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi. Kau tidak salah apapun. Aku tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

0oNamJino0

.

.

Sore yang indah, langit yang berwarna jingga membuat semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Seok Jin dan Nam Joon menghabiskan waktu sore mereka di halama belakang rumah mereka. Halaman belakang yang luas dengan rumput lembut dan taman bunga yang indah. Seok Jin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sang suami yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan wanita itu terus menggenggam tangan Nam Joon yang berada diperutnya. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wanita itu. Akhirnya, setelah selama ini menunggu dengan penuh rasa sakit, dia bisa bahagia dengan Nam Joon.

"Bahagia?"

Seok Jin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Bahagia sekali!"

"Maaf karena baru menyadari perasaanku sekarang. Aku menyakitimu banyak sekali."

Seok Jin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, karen aku akan mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

"Terima kasih. Sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasih ku, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu kedepannya."

Seok Jin langsung duduk menghadap Nam Joon, senyuman lebar langsung ia tunjukkan membuat Nam Joon tertawa geli. Gemas dengan ekspresi sang istri.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu!"

"Apapun akan kau turuti?"

"Apapun."

"Kalau begitu… aku ingin sekali pergi ke Swiss. Kita kesana ya? ya?"

"Oke. Kita kesana." Jawab Nam Joon, tangan pria itu mengelus lembut pipi kanan Seok Jin.

"Besok!"

"Apa? Tidak, jangan besok."

"Wae?" Seok Jin mulai merengek. Nam Joon rindu sekali dengan ini.

"Kau tidak lihat wajahmu pucat. Kau tidak tidur semalaman kan?"

Nam Joon tersenyum melihat Seok Jin mengangguk pelan.

"Karena itu, pulihkan dulu staminamu, baru kita berangkat ke Swiss. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, sayang."

Pipi Seok Jin seketika merona dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Aigoo~ dia tidak pernah dipanggil seperti itu oleh Nam Joon. Pipinya panas sekali!

"Kau menggemaskan sekali.." ujar Nam Joon sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi Seok Jin.

Keduanya tertawa pelan.

"Ah, aku ingin memberikan ini." Seok Jin langsung mengeluarkan kertas ulangan titipan Jung Kook dari tas kecilnya dan memberikannya pada Nam Joon.

"Itu dari Kookie. Katanya kalau dia mendapat nilai seratus di ulangan matematika, dia harus memberitahumu."

"Wah, dia hebat! Nilai sempurna!"

"Tentu. Dan mereka merindukanmu, Joon."

"Mereka?"

Seok Jin mengangguk, sengaja tidak memberi tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Ah~ maksudmu Kookie, Chim Chim dan Taetae?"

"Benar. Mereka merindukanmu. Bahkan saat aku akan pulang tadi, Taetae hampir menangis memintaku untuk membawamu ke panti asuhan."

"Aku juga merindukan mereka."

"Joon-ah, bagaimana jika kita mengajak mereka ke Swiss? Mereka pasti senang!"

"Apapun untukmu, sayang.."

Seok Jin kembali merona saat mendengar kata sayang terucap oleh Nam Joon.

"Aigoo~ istriku menggemaskan sekali.." ujar Nam Joon dan menarik Seok Jin ke dalam pelukannya. "I love you.." bisiknya kemudian membuat Seok Jin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan suaminya.

"I love you more, Nam Joon-ie"

.

.

The End

.

.

Halooo, saya penulis baru disini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya reader-deul..

Oh ya, aku sudang suka-sukanya sama BTS.. mereka hebat sekali! Benar-benar luar biasa! Keren! Aku bukan ARMY sebenarnya, aku ELF tapi benar-benar kagum sama BTS & ARMY.. melihat BTS sama ARMY sukses seperti sekarang tuh kayak melihat seorang adik yang berhasil. Aigoo~~ berasa jadi orang tua.. hahaha…

Dan saat kemarin melihat BTS jadi salah satu artis yang nari Sorry Sorry tuh rasanya seneeeeng banget. Walaupun SJ nya cuma leader Teuk, tapi bener2 seneng banget.. semoga SJ sama BTS bisa berkolaborasi atau punya acara bersama.. seru kayaknya, SJ yang koplaknya minta ampun gabung sama BTS.. hehe…

Dan (lagi) , jangan panggil aku author/thor ya, aku 94line..

Sebenernya pengen buat mamih Jin lebih menderita lagi, tapi gak tegaaaa…. ,

Jadi, hasilnya kayak gini deh.. oh ya, ada yang mau epilogue nya mereka jalan2 ke Swis bareng tiga serangkai Kookie-Chimchim-Taetae?


End file.
